Royals
by BlastedBrain101
Summary: Signing the Devil's contract may be easy, but getting the deeds done? With hot new brother on the way home and jealous ex girlfriends, can Mikan juggle all that? What about the devil? Will she fall for him?


**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**I. Signing The Devil's Contract**

* * *

"_And let me be your ruler_

_You can call me Queen Bee_

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_

_Let me live that fantasy__"_

_Royals – Lorde_

* * *

Shock was an understatement to express my face right now. There he was standing and leaning against his car, his Audi A6, on _my _driveway. He smirked at my reaction and opened the door. Was The Natsume Hyuuga drunk? I quickly recovered and went to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hyuuga?" He raised his brows. He had the audacityraised his brows at me.

"Picking you up, you dolt."

"Are you drunk? 'cause i have an aspirin if you want." He scoffed and shook his head. His jet black hair bounced. God he was gorgeous. Wait, what?

"Just come with me," I looked at him skeptically. There had to be something. There must be something. He wasn't the type to do something unintentionally just because he felt like it. There must be a catch and it must be so big he couldn't deny.

Curiosity got the best of me. I could play along. Hell, I'm the best actress to play Juliet since freshman. I should have been awarded with Oscar for god's sake. I could play along with him and seek his intention. There must be a dare or a bet.

"You have a girlfriend. Luna 'The Loony' Koizumi." He grinned and chuckled.

"That was original. She broke up with me weeks ago. Where have you been? Certainly you don't live in a cave." He gestured my Mediterranean style house. Yea, it was a lovely house.

"Oh, I get it, you're too caught up in your books." I sneered at his low blow. Seriously, he was exasperating.

"Oh, that was smart of her. Finally she woke up from her trance and realized you're just a sick bastard and she found someone better I reckon." His eyes darken and for a moment I felt intimidated by those ruby orbs. It was beautiful but there was also danger screaming right at me right now.

"She'll be back."

"That's right! She'll be back, so I suggest you drive to school alone and beg her to come back to you."

"I don't do begging, little girl." I crossed my arms and looked at him challenging him. He was getting exasperated. He may be good hiding his emotion but apparently not. It was plastered on his face, his subtle crease of eyebrows and the way his jaw tightened.

"So then what are you doing here? I'm not, I repeat, not going to go to school with you. You will not use me to lure your girlfriend back into your arms."

"I don't want her to go back to me. so that's when you came in." Mikan raked her loose auburn hair obviously tired of the conversation and it was already eight thirty. School started at nine.

"Can't you just tell her you're not interested in her anymore?"

"She's like a mountain lion with make-up. She'll not just give up like that. I know her behavior. Soon she'll be bored with her new boy toy and she'll come back to me."

"Wow, 'boy toy'. I thought only girls use that word."

"Focus little girl. Here's what I'm going to propose to you. You'll pose as my girlfriend."

"What's in it for me?" Mikan crossed her arms. She was not going to agree with this without a price. Plus, he had money.

"Now we're talking."

"No we're not. I was just asking if this thing is really worth it."

"Let me finish. I know about your father's charge against your mother to have sole custody of your brother. I know you need money, so you can win against your father."

Mikan was shocked for the second time that morning. It was like her deepest secret. Her parent's divorce and her brother's matter were private and this obnoxious bastard thought he could just poke the matter so easily?

"How dare you?!"

"C'mon. it's like revenge against the world that already treated us like shit since long time ago. I can give you your brother and all you have to do is pose as my girlfriend for eight months and that's it."

Mikan weighed her option. She wanted her brother so bad she was planning to go straight to work without going to college. She loved her brother so much it meant world to her. Her father was abusive and her brother was only five. Too young of an age to decide what was best for his own good and there was her step-mother. She couldn't even imagine her brother's suffering.

"Six is enough."

"Eight. She's persistent."

"Seven and that's it."

"You're not the boss of this agreement. So, eight and I'll give you your brother." Mikan smirked. Oh, she was the boss of this agreement.

"I'm the boss, you're practically nothing without me. Anyway, like you said, she's persistent. What if she attacked me?"

"She'll probably do that, but don't worry, I'll protect you."

Mikan found herself oddly drowning in a series of flashback. His words 'don't worry, I'll protect you' echoed in the back of her mind with a much deeper and familiar voice.

"_Don't worry Mikan, I'll protect you."_

"You agree?"

Mikan snapped back from her reverie. Her mind focused on his words. _Do you agree Mikan?_

"Why me? Why did you choose me?"

"You're the only girl i can name that doesn't fall head over heels for me. Let's just say we're friends with benefits."

Mikan tilted her head to the side. She liked that word. A small smile crept up to her thin face.

"Fine. Eight months it is." She nodded her head and got in his car. She never knew sealing a deal with a devil was this easy or was it? You never knew.


End file.
